


A Sailor's Life

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Drakecest Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 1 - AUSo this AU came about when I went on vacation to the Caribbean several months ago, and I thought about how appropriate it would be for the Drake Brothers to live on a boat, just free as birds with nothing to keep them tied down.  It takes place soon after the events of Uncharted 4, but way before the epilogue.  As more chapters are added, ratings will go up and appropriate tags will be tacked on as well.





	A Sailor's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have to be honest, or the exact direction it will go. ~~And I know I have other chaptered stories to work on as well, why am I adding on yet _another_ one?~~

“Hey Sam, it’s me,” Nathan spoke into his phone as he stood on the pier, staring at the catamaran that he had just on a whim, bought and signed the papers for.  His divorce from Elena had been finalized earlier that day, and even though he had moved out of the house that they used to share some time ago, it was official that the home, _their_ home, was all hers now.  Which meant that he needed to find a place to call home for himself.  And on impulse, he had decided that the boat would be it.  Or maybe he was just having a midlife crisis and didn’t want to admit it.  Either way, what was done was done, and he was going to stick by his decision.  Even if it was maybe a dumb decision.  It couldn’t be worse than any of the other decisions he had made in his life.  “I uh… Say, have you ever lived on a boat before?”

 

_“What?  No,”_ Sam replied from the other end of the line.  _“We’ve stolen from a boat before.  But living on a boat and stealing from a boat are two completely different things.  Nathan, you know that.”_

 

Nathan chuckled at Sam’s words.  The past job that Sam was referring to had definitely been an interesting one, even if they didn’t _technically_ live on the boat that they were hired to lift some items from.  They just stayed on it for a little while was all, almost like a guest on a cruise ship.  Except if the guests were thieves.  “Well uh, have you ever _wanted_ to live on a boat?”  Nathan asked curiously as he fiddled with the keys to his new purchase in his other hand, causing them to jingle with the motion.

 

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.  _“Nathan?  What did you do?”_

Nathan huffed a sigh before speaking again.  Sam knew that something was up, he _always_ seemed to know.  That was the problem with having an older brother sometimes, he always had a _sense_ when something was going on.  But then again, that sense had saved his life many a time.  “I… I kind of bought a boat,” Nathan admitted with a sheepish grin, dipping his face down in slight embarrassment while he pressed his phone against his ear.  “To live on.  Since Elena got the house and now there’s no reason for me to _not_ go out and search for lost… _things_ , I figured it would be handy to have a boat.  It’d sure make it easier to go roaming around all of those small islands that people like to… hide shit on.”

 

Another pause.  _“Well shit.  Actually, that makes a lot of sense Nathan.”_   A laugh came through the other side.  _“Why hadn’t I thought of that before?”_

Nathan laughed along with his big brother.  “Because I’m the brains and you’re the brawn?”  Nathan offered as he glanced up at the catamaran bobbing in the water.  He gave it a wide smile.

 

_“Hey, I have brains too,”_ Sam protested on the other end.  _“Who taught you everything that you know?”_

“You did, you did,” Nathan replied in assurance, still laughing as he spoke.  He couldn’t help teasing his older brother, god knew that he had endured enough playful harassment from Sam as they grew up together.  So he enjoyed paying his brother back whenever he could.  “Anyway… I was wondering… Did you maybe want to come live on the boat with me?  I know you’ve been running some gigs with Sully lately, but I’m sure that you’re probably tired of moving from one hotel room to the next.”  Nathan chuckled softly as he glanced down at the worn, wooden planks of the pier underneath his sandaled feet.  “Of course, I’m pretty sure that living out of hotels is _way_ better than living in that prison you’d been stuck in for years.”  He looked back up to his new purchase, and peered through the glass of one of the windows so that he could look over what was viewable of the interior of the craft.  “But this boat’s got living space, kitchen space, a bedroom and a bathroom, pretty much everything that we’d need.  We’ve lived in smaller places before, when we were lucky to even _have_ a space to live in.  But at least we can dock the boat and go pretty much where ever we want if we need more room or to get away.”  His lips quirked into a smirk before Nathan continued speaking.  “Besides, who’s going to help me hoist the sails?  I can’t do that all by myself.  You know, since I’m the brains and not the brawn.”

 

A hearty laugh came through the phone.  _“Nathan, you know you don’t need to convince me, of course I’ll come live with you on the boat.  I wouldn’t want you to get lonely out there on the ocean after all.”_ There was a brief pause before Sam spoke again.  “ _It’ll be just like old times.  Except well, on a boat.  And I’m pretty sure that I’ll love the sea life.  The freedom, the lure of the open water… Shit Nathan, it sounds great.”_

Nathan’s heart practically skipped a beat when Sam agreed to his offer.  Not that he was _really_ worried that his big brother was going to say no to it.  Aside from those fifteen years apart, they were basically two peas in a pod, and this time was no different.  “As long as you don’t go befriending any pirates.  I know how you are with pirates,” Nathan joked as he propped an elbow upon one of the support posts jutting out from the pier.  “I kind of want to be able to _keep_ my home this time around.”

 

_“Come on Nathan, pirates aren’t that bad,”_ Sam tried to reason through the other end.  There was a long pause when Sam was most likely recalling the scenes they had both come upon in New Devon _and_ on Avery’s ship when they were hot on the trail of Avery’s treasure.  _Before_ all of the artifacts and treasure slipped through their fingers with the destruction of the boat.  _“Okay, so maybe they are kind of bad, I take that back.”_

“Yeah, see?”  Nathan said with a laugh and a nod.  “Unless _we_ become the pirates I guess.  But we’d be the good kind, though.”

 

_“Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?  Something like that?  The Robin Hood of pirates, maybe?  As long as I’m not Maid Marian I’m guess I’m okay with it,”_ Sam suggested with an audible chuckle from the phone’s earpiece.

 

“Okay, maybe not _quite_ like that,” Nathan replied with a shake of his head.  “Anyway, do you want to come down to the pier?  Come check out your new home sweet home?  We can start moving into it right away.  I’ve got the keys right here.”  He held his phone out and shook the keys in front of the earpiece so that Sam could hear the melodic jingling noise.

 

_“Of course Nathan, I’d love to.  I’ll be there soon, hang tight.”_

 

“Great, see you soon,” Nathan said with a grin before hanging up the phone.  He was excited about this new chapter of his life, especially since he could share it solely with his big brother Sam.  They started their life together as a team, so it was only right that they would continue on together as a team.  Just as it had always been.  Nathan glanced up at the boat once more and grinned.  Even though it _should_ have been a bad day for him, considering that the ink on his divorce papers probably wasn’t even dry yet, somehow he felt like it was going to be one of the best days of his life.


End file.
